Hold On To Me As We Go
by hann789
Summary: It's been 180 days since Logan left for deployment. Now that he is back can Logan and Veronica continue to grow together and work through their past issues to stay together? There are big changes in the works for Logan and Veronica's families and friends. And they have to face them all together. Sequel to One Hundred and Eighty Days.


**A/N: As promised the first chapter of my One Hundred and Eighty Days Sequel! I'm so excited to continue on in this world with Logan and Veronica and I hope you have as much fun on this journey with me as well. **

**Thanks to my betas for their help in working through the issues with the second half of this chapter. It's a bit of reunion smut, which I've never written before (smut that is) and so I was pretty nervous. I'm still not sure how much I like it but I wanted to put it out there anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I still have no ownership of these great characters, but I like to pretend.**

* * *

Logan sat on the deck of the aircraft carrier he had called home for the past six months and took a deep breath of ocean air into his lungs. He was up early, much earlier than most of his comrades but the anticipation of seeing Veronica again was nearly more than he could stand. The sun was coming up over the horizon; they were still too far out from shore for California to be able to be viewed from the birdfarm but Logan tried anyway.

Every second he had been away from Veronica was a second too many.

Six months was a long time. There was no way to sugarcoat it. It might have been a miniscule amount of time for them in the grand scheme of their life but he had felt the distance every moment of every day.

It was sappy and he knew it but it didn't matter to him. He was comfortable with his role in their relationship. They had always been a little reversed and if that meant she was the stiff one and he was the sappy one he'd take it.

The past six months had been the closest they'd ever let themselves be with each other even though he was an ocean or two away. There were still so much they needed to talk about and issues that they needed to air but they had the rest of their lives to get through it all.

"Hey Richie!" Tolk's voice called from the other side of the deck. "Hey time for chow!"

"The first thing I'm doing when I get off this thing is get some decent food. A steak or shrimp. Or both."

"Yeah," Tolk replied with a laugh, "that's the first thing you're going to do. Ignore that pretty girl of yours and go straight for food."

Logan grinned, "Okay, so the first thing I'm going to do is…"

"You can stop there. I don't need to know anything more about your sex life."

"Like your cruise sock is still soft."

Tolk grinned, "Never said it was. Just that I don't need to know about yours. Emilia and I want to have you and your missus over sometime soon, okay?"

"You got it."

Tolk motioned towards the chow hall, "Come on or Reno will eat all the bacon and I'm not about to give up last day breakfast."

"And the sooner we get done with chow the sooner we can start pre-flight and the sooner we can get off this damn boat and to our women."

Tolk nodded, "I can get behind that idea. Come on Richie."

* * *

Logan felt the smile break out over his face when he finally spotted her blonde head in the crowd. He patted Tolk on the shoulder with a head tilt towards Veronica who is standing near Emilia and then took off towards her.

Logan stopped just short of her and they stand about a foot apart and the silent stalemate isn't the least bit awkward for either of them. He opened his mouth first and his words spilled out with a crooked grin.

"Hey bobcat."

When Veronica launched herself into his arms he wrapped them around her and pulled her to him. Her head is buried in his neck and he managed to pick her up and her legs wind around his waist.

There is a chorus of catcalls from his squadron mates and he threw up one of his middle fingers only to be smacked by Veronica when she leaned back.

"Kids, moron," Veronica mumbled into his ear. "Can we get out of here?"

"Soon," Logan answered and pressed his lips to hers fervently. "Soon I promise."

He kissed her again, hard and she untangled herself from around his waist and sets her feet down on the ground. Veronica can't hide the blush that has spread over her cheeks when she noticed the stares from everyone around them.

"The sooner the better," Veronica whispered with a chuckle. "Okay."

"So do I get an official introduction or what Richie?"

"Shut up Tolk," Logan said and with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Veronica he slugged him hard. "Who says I'd want to introduce her to you anyways."

"Logan," Veronica admonished with a small smile and then reached out her free hand to Tolk. "I'm Veronica."

"I know," Tolk greeted her with a grin and then took her hand and pulled her out of Logan's arms and into a hug. "Trust me I've heard more about you than I should care to know. I'm Tolk, or Stephen or Steve. Whatever you want to call me."

"Why am I not surprised?" Veronica asked and then turned towards Logan who only shrugged. "Now Logan will have to reciprocate and tell me all sorts of stories about you Steve."

"That's terrifying," Tolk replied with a grin. "And I see you've met my incredible wife and our kids."

"I have," Veronica answered, "And I have to say, she's way out of your league."

Emilia and Steve both laughed. "Oh I know," Steve said through his laugh. "I just try not to let her think about that."

Emilia leaned over and loudly whispered to Veronica, "I don't think he knows that I'm aware I'm way too good for him. I have other reasons to keep him around."

"Honey!"

"I did not need to know that," Logan muttered and Veronica just shook her head. Logan threaded his fingers back through Veronica's and tugged her along. "We're leaving now. I'll see you in a few days Tolk. And Emilia, it's been a pleasure, as usual. We'll have to make plans for you guys to come up and see my new place. You know, once I've seen it."

Tolk nodded in his direction and then swept up his daughter in his arms and turned towards Emilia effectively ending their conversation with him.

Logan pulled Veronica along with him, nodding and shaking hands with a few of his fellow squadron members on his way out and Veronica shared a few smiles with some of the women she had met.

It wasn't until they reached his car that he turned and pulled Veronica to him again.

"I have missed you so much bobcat."

"I've missed you too."

She pressed her lips to his and it took less than a second for it to grow into a passionate kiss and they break away from each other only after air became necessary.

"Take me home Veronica. Please."

"You got it sailor."

* * *

The conversation on the way back to Neptune was kept to topics that caught Logan up on the happenings of their friends and the town since he'd been gone that they hadn't really talked about yet. She told him about the cases she was working and her dad's wedding and the weird stuff going on with Mac and Butters.

He returned it with more stories from the last bit of their tour and missions that he had participated in.

When she drove through the gates of Logan's new neighborhood he took it in with a smile.

"This is great Veronica," he said motioning to the area around them as she drove slowly through the streets. "How far back is the house?"

"We're…you'll be less than a block from the ocean so you're pretty far back. But the privacy is great and all the neighbors I've met so far have been pretty great."

"I love you for doing this for me Veronica."

She shrugged and pulled his car into the driveway of his new house. "I'm glad I could. Welcome home Lieutenant."

He swept Veronica out of the car and into his arms and despite her protests carried her over the threshold after she unlocked the door and he kicked it closed with his foot. He kissed her deeply and whispered against her lips, "Bedroom. Where is it bobcat?"

Breathless she responds, "Upstairs. Second door on the left."

Her jacket doesn't make it to the stairs and his shoes are left on the bottom few steps. In the time it takes them to stumble up the stairs Veronica is left in just her bra and pants and Logan is half way out of his flight suit.

"Off now," Veronica commanded tugging at the sleeve of the suit. "Please."

"Your wish is my command Sugarpuss," he answered and shed the rest of the suit in a quick movement. "Can you return the favor now please?"

"Definitely," Veronica agreed and sheds her jeans and boots. "Better?"

"Yes."

He led her backwards until her legs hit the mattress and he pushes her until she's lying on the bed her blonde hair sprawled out like a halo around her.

"God you're gorgeous," he breathed and he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her stomach. "This might not last too long."

"I don't care," Veronica assured him with a giggle. "Make love to me Logan. Please."

"My pleasure."

She leaned up and pulled his head to hers and locked him into another kiss. He reached around her and struggled for a few moments with the clasp on her bra until that threw her into a fit of giggles.

"Is this some sort of trick bra or something?"

"Nope. You must just be really out of practice."

"Well six months is a long time V."

She maneuvered her arms around her and opens her bra with ease. "Easy-peasy."

He ran his tongue down the valley between her now exposed breasts and took one of her nipples into his mouth.

Veronica arched into his touch, her fingers grab onto his hair and hold him to her as he lavished attention on her breast before he kissed his way towards the other breast.

"Logan!"

"Yes sweetie."

"Please Logan!"

"What do you want Veronica?"

"You Logan. I want you."

Logan smirked against her chest and leaned back to meet her eyes.

"I love you Veronica."

"Love you too Logan."

His fingers work their way south and he pushed the fabric of her underwear aside and they both groan when his fingers hit her wetness.

"God Veronica. You're so ready for me, aren't you?"

"I've been ready for you for months Logan."

He pressed his palm against her until she arches up into him, her hands working to free him of his boxers.

"I need you inside of me Logan. Now."

"That can be arranged," he answered and kicked his boxers off towards the middle of the room.

Logan settled himself at her entrance his tip just barely grazing her entrance before he sinks down into her and they both groan. They move together, slowly at first and then more quickly until they are both on the verge of falling apart.

"Come on Veronica," Logan whispered in-between the kisses he is pressing to her face. "Come with me."

"I'm almost there Logan."

"I love you Veronica."

"I'm so close Logan."

He reached down in between them and flicks her clit and it's enough to send her spiraling off the edge of the cliff and into complete bliss. He follows quickly and then collapses next her on the bed, both breathing heavily and slick with sweat.

"You have no idea just how much I've missed you and that."

Logan laughs, "I have an idea or two."

Veronica grabbed at the sheet and covers them up as she settles into his arms.

"The house is great," Logan told her with a smile and Veronica shakes her head at him. "What, it is."

"You have barely seen it."

"I've seen the room that matters the most," Logan replied with a grin and a peck of his lips against hers, "This one. Our room."

"Your room."

"This room is ours bobcat," Logan said with a tone that is nothing but serious. "This house, this room, it's ours. I'm not going to think of it as just mine. Ever. No matter where you are living or what you want to say."

"Okay."

"I do want to see the rest of the place at some point though," he told her with a grin. "But not for awhile."

"We're going to need food at some point?"

"But not yet," Logan answered with a smirk and presses his lips to hers. "Now it is time for round two."

"Already?"

"I recover quickly."

"Prove it."

"Oh I plan too."

She giggled into the kiss and pulled him on top of her.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know what you think! And I'm not above begging for reviews...so, just an FYI today is my Birthday and I would love nothing more than reviews to fill my inbox today!**


End file.
